Keeps the bitterness close to the heart
by Idelyse
Summary: Il aurait voulu être né à une autre époque. Il aurait voulu coucher avec Elvis, boire un coup avec Jim et chanter avec les Stones. Mais il était juste lui, un peu perdu, un peu étrange. Il n'était qu'Harry, un jeune un peu trop brisé, un jeune un peu trop marqué, qui ne pouvait que chanter pour s'exprimer. UA.
1. Prologue-

Disclaimer: J.K. ROWLING possède les personnages, certains lieux, et mon plus grand amour. Rien ne m'appartient vraiment, à part l'histoire. Ceci est une fiction à but non-lucratif.

Raiting: M. Bien que cela restera correct, et que ce n'est vraiment pas pour le moment.

Pairing: Harry-Draco. Et un TN/BZ en fond avec un RW/HG

Petites infos:

Je veux pas vous enquiquiner, même si pour une fois, j'ai énormément de chose à dire. Tout d'abord, chaque fiction sera reprise, dans les "ancienne". "On nous avait prévenu, Albus" sera recorrigée -y'aura encore des fautes, étant donné que ce sera fait par moi, mais beaucoup moins ;)-.

Ensuite, cette histoire est dans un Univers Alternatif, sans magie, sans Poudlard.

Le titre, est plus qu'évident après :3

Comme toujours, si fautes il y a, je m'en excuse. Je cherche encore et toujours une beta, si intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.

Dracounet sera présent dans le prochain chapitre, sans faute !

Aussi, le prologue est un chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus court que les autres !

Merci de lire, donner un avis s'il vous plait :3

Cette histoire est dédiée à une personne, qui ne la lira jamais. Mais c'est quand même pour toi, hein.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Il avait cherché, longuement, infiniment et peut-être trop longtemps. Au plus profond de lui. Quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de doux, quelque chose d'unique. Mais il n'avait brassé qu'un vide inquiétant. Il avait donc décidé de chercher cela chez les autres. Puis un jour, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié. Oublier ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'était dit que peut-être, un jour, il se rappellerait.

Puis, il avait essayé de s'exprimer. Vite, trop vite, il avait compris que les mots lui étaient inconnus. Il n'avait pas réussi à dire ce qu'il chercher à exprimer. Alors, il avait choisi le silence. Un silence si bruyant, qu'il en venait à se fuir lui-même.

Finalement, il avait compris. Il avait découvert ce moyen d'hurler sa peine, crier son mal-être et fredonner ses douleurs. Avec des mots, qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et qui pourtant, ne lui avaient jamais semblé si personnels.

Et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'exprimer. Il laissait sa voix résonner dans la pièce étroite, couvrant le bruit assourdissant de la batterie et la douce mélodie de la guitare. Et grâce à ses accents rauques et doux à la fois, il arrivait à faire ressentir comme jamais.

On ne savait pas, si c'était cette faiblesse qui le rendait si attrayant dans ces moments-là, où juste sa douce voix cassée. Lui, s'en fichait. Il ne chantait pas pour les autres, il n'avait que faire des gens, il n'avait que faire du monde. Il chantait pour lui, pour ne pas étouffer sous les non-dits.

Et même à cet instant, alors qu'il entamait le troisième couplet il ne chantait que pour lui.

******Trust I seek and I find in you****  
**

******.**

******Every day for us something new**

******.**

******Open mind for a different view**

******.**

******And nothing else matters********Never cared for what they do**

******.**

******Never cared for what they know***

Sa voix s'éteignit sur la dernière note avec douceur, alors qu'un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Sans même regarder le nouveau venu, il poussa un soupir et lâcha son micro, avant de s'allonger sur le parquet de la petite scène, et contempler le plafond.

Il aimait, essayer de deviner, ce qu'il y avait plus haut. Il aimait, laisser ses pensées dériver. Ses pensées elles-mêmes n'avaient rien de personnels. Il rêvait d'ailleurs, il rêvait d'autres. Tant qu'il n'était plus lui, ici, quelques instants seulement.

-J'ai une amie très fan de vous, et elle m'a dit que votre guitariste était parti alors..

Sa voix n'était pas très assurée, et elle s'éteignit si brusquement qu'il en sursauta. Il se releva, observant le nouveau venu. Un sourire amusé dessina ses lèvres, alors qu'une lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses grands yeux émeraude. Il tourna la tête vers Théodore, qui fixait le nouveau venu avec dédain et froideur. Il observa la situation, attentif. Il était sûr, que cela aurait de quoi divertir son après-midi.

-On veut pas de gosses de riches, Zabini. Vire, prononça froidement Théodore.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry, s'étira à la remarque de son ami. Il reporta son regard sur l'inconnu. Il était beau, c'était un fait. Bien qu'Harry n'était pas sensible à la beauté, il pouvait tout de même la reconnaître. Il était plutôt bien bâti, et sa carrure et son visage agréable lui donnaient un drôle de charme. Ses lèvres charnues et sa couleur chocolatée n'ajoutant qu'au plaisant mélange. Il remarqua rapidement un anneau discret à son arcade sourcilière.

-T'es aussi un fils de riche, Nott. D'ailleurs, tu as bien changé avec le temps. T'es vraiment pas mal, je t'aurais pas reconnu si je n'avais pas croisé tes yeux si vides de sens.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana soudainement. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas mots du nouveau venu, ni les conséquences. Car ce n'était pas faux. Théodore était cette personne, qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Pourtant, il ne dit pas mot, ne se préoccupa pas de sa réaction, et passa devant l'inconnu qui s'était avancé jusqu'au pied de la scène et alla se poser sur une petite chaise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, qui le rejoignait, et Hermione, crispée, qui regardait de ses yeux mauvais la tension entre Théodore et le basané.

-Dit le meilleur ami de Malfoy, cracha brutalement Théodore, ce mec est tellement mort que même moi, il m'effraie.

La douleur passa brusquement sur le beau visage viril du mulâtre, il se tourna brusquement vers lui, le détaillant minutieusement. Harry haussa un sourcil vers lui, attendant que l'homme parle.

-Potter. J'ai vu ta tête, dans un magazine people pour ados. T'es le millionnaire le plus en vogue du moment. Et pourtant, avant que tu touches l'argent de tes parents décédés, t'étais rien. Personne ne te connaissait, dans ton petit quartier résidentiel de petits fonctionnaires écervelés. Et les gens, la haute, s'inquiètent. T'es à la tête d'une fortune sortie de nulle part et les journaux disent que tu es un petit criminel. Tu sais quoi, tu as mis un sacré bordel dans la haute, et je t'admire pour ça. Il paraît que c'est toi le leader. Ta voix est magique, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais, débita à une drôle d'allure le dénommé Zabini.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe. Cet homme était définitivement étrange. Pourquoi lui racontait-il sa vie ? Mieux, pourquoi parlait-il autant ? Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir. Il avait l'impression que la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux désintéressés était plus importante qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait l'impression, que quelque chose de primordial lui échappait.

-Tu sais jouer de la guitare électrique depuis combien de temps ? Tu es doué ? Moi c'est Ron et ça, dit-il en désignant Hermione, c'est ma copine, déclara le roux sur un sourire niais.

Le mulâtre semblait un peu perdu, alors qu'Hermione, gênée, allait mettre en route_ A Certain Romance de Arctic Monkeys*_

Un sourire frôla les lèvres d'Harry, alors que Blaise déclara soudainement.

-Je joue de l'acoustic, aussi.

Aussitôt, il croisa le regard méfiant de Théodore. Théodore était cette personne, entre toutes, cette personne unique, qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie, plus que ses propres rêves. Pour la première fois de la journée, Harry ouvrit la bouche, laissant traverser une série de mots distinct, aussi puissant qu'un murmure.

-Tu es pris, si tu réussis à me toucher. Tu vas chercher ta guitare, reviens.

Le soupir exagéré d'Hermione empli la salle, avant d'être oublié par le rire moqueur de Théodore. Ron, lui, se contenta de commencer à rouler un joint, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Harry se désintéressa totalement de Blaise, qui partait déjà, fixant à nouveau le plafond.

͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇

La mélodie était douce. La maladresse discrète qui se dégageait sous les notes parfois tremblantes et hésitantes le toucha. Elle trouva écho dans son cœur noircit à jamais. Car ce son aurait pu être celui de la vie. Le chant de la douceur, de la douleur, du bonheur, de la peur. Car c'était un son, une danse, des notes, plus sincère que jamais. La raison était simple, l'homme en face de lui jouait avec son cœur. C'était son cœur, qui grattait les cordes rêches. Un coeur qui s'abîmait à chaque frottement, à chaque son poussé par la petite guitare en bois. Un cœur, qui s'échappait de ses lèvres pulpeuses, alors que sa voix toute aussi bancale et incertaine avait un timbre dûr et brisé. Cela donnait un étrange mélange, mélancolique. Ses paupières avaient recouvertes ses grands yeux sombres, les traits de son visage, dûr et tracés avec force étaient détendus. Il était perdu dans son élément. Il était vivant. Incroyablement vivant. Il était tout ce qu'Harry n'était pas. Et c'est cela, qui le toucha.

**A terrible mistake was made**

**.**

**The weight would break the backs**

**.**

**Of ten strong horses tried to save**

**.**

**The castle in the fray  
**

**.**

**If you knew that i could take the pain** i**nflicted at the battle**

**. **

**With faithful arrows you ****might get back in the saddle**

**.**

**But it's a special death you saved** f**or me, the brown-eyed daughter**

**.**

******Once you made it hotter t****he thankless, holy praise ****is left alone.**

.

******Why bother ****to cast a stone in water?** **

Il se leva brusquement, faisant signe à Blaise de se cesser. Il croisa le regard souriant d'Hermione, et les yeux bleus impressionné du roux. Il leur sourit brièvement, alors qu'il fixait avec intensité le métis devant lui. Il hésitait. Il hésitait, sans savoir pourquoi. Il croisa finalement le regard rempli de douleur de Théodore. Et ce fut ses grandes prunelles pleines de détresse, qui le fit laisser passer ces quelques mots;

-C'est bon, demain 14h. Amène un ami, si tu veux. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Il n'osa croiser le regard de Théodore, ignorant le grand sourire peint sur les lèvres de Blaise. Pourtant, il le sentit. Il sentit sa douleur, sa colère. Comme si c'était la sienne, comme si elle lui appartenait. Peut-être y'avait-il un peu de ça, aussi. Sans se retourner, il ouvrit la porte du garage et monta dans sa chambre, sans regret.

-T'es un connard, Potter.

-Théodore, vocabulaire. A demain, 'Ry, on t'aime, lança Hermione avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_*La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi_

_Est chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau pour nous_

_Nous ouvrant l'esprit à un point de vue différent_

_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

___Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils font_

___Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils savent_

**-Nothing else matters, Metallica**

_**Une terrible erreur a été faite_

_Le poids aurait brisé les dos_

_De dix solides chevaux tentés de sauver_

_Le chateau dans la bataille_

_Si tu avais su que je pouvais prendre la douleur_

_Infligée lors de la bataille_ a_vec des flèches fidèles_

_Tu aurais pu te remettre en selle_

_Mais c'est une mort spéciale_ _que tu as sauvé pour moi, la fille aux yeux marrons._

_Une fois tu l'as fait plus chaude,_ l_'ingrate sainte prière_ _est laissée seule._

_Pourquoi prendre la peine_ _de lancer une pierre dans l'eau ?_

**-Spécial death, Mirah.**

pour vous faire une idée de la mélodie de Special Death à la guitare, sur ma bio, il y a un lien youtube .

_Voilà pour les traductions des paroles. La source est le net, donc je garantie rien et n'hesitez pas à relever une faute :3._

LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW, CA MOTIVE, ENCOURAGE ET RASSURE.


	2. 1-Do not spray into eyes-

Disclaimer: J.K ROWLING sera toujours maître des personnages et certains lieux. Fiction bien sûr, à but non lucratif. Le reste revient à Dieu.

Rainting: M. Présence de lemon, et homophobe s'abstenir.

Pairing: Harry-Draco. -on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne-. Autres couples en fonds.

Petites infos:

**EXCUSEZ MOI POUR LA REPUBLICATION DE CE CHAPITRE, J'AI EU UN PETIT BUG AVEC MON ORDI -Pour la peine , j'ai commencé le troisième :3**

Hey hey. Me re-voici,me re-voilà.

Déjà je remercie pour le nombre de follower, mais je trouve que très peu de review sont laissés, et j'aimerais vraiment avoir des avis sans être obligée de mendier un commentaire. Je remercie aussi infiniment ceux qui en ont laissé.

Je cherche aussi, toujours une bêta, et je m'excuse pour toute faute trouvée.

Aussi, concernant Draco, une information capitale est balancée, à l'aide des chansons. Deux dans ce chapitre en sont les indices -celui qui trouve le dit et aura ma plus grande reconnaissance :3-

Mh, ce chapitre est dédiée à une personne, qui m'est chère, surtout pour la dernière chanson Taro et du coup le titre du chapitre.J'espère n'avoir deçu personne et à la prochaine !

For A.

* * *

Review anonymes:

Diddou:  Mon Dieu, que de compliments. Même si la comparaison avec Baba O' me met vachement mal à l'aise, étant donné mon infériorité désolante face à tout ce qui peut entre dans ce registre. Aussi, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère avoir ton prochain avis, en espérant sincèrement que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu. xxxxxxxxx.

lisa : Merci pour ta review, et la voilà ! J'espère te recroiser ici. xxxx

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Do not spray into eyes – I have sprayed you into my eyes**

-...Et là-dessus, Dean s'est retourné; il l'a regardé des pieds à la tête, et il s'est barré en la traitant de chienne. Tu vois la scène ? Finis son long monologue, dans un éclat de rire, l'Irlandais.

Harry s'esclaffa, silencieusement. Les gens le disaient renfermé. Ailleurs, absent. Et c'était vrai. Il ne s'ouvrait pas, pas à lui, pas au monde. Car il ne savait pas, ce qui se cachait sous l'immense vide qu'il ressentait. Et il était effrayé, effrayé de ne rien trouver. Il était solitaire, insensible, et pourtant il y avait quelques personnes, sur cette Terre, qu'il aimait avec un amour qu'il n'avait jamais su donner. Ron, Hermione, Théodore, Dean, Seamus et puis Luna, parfois.

Il aimait ses amis, un peu trop mal, un peu trop fort, et c'était un sentiment dont il doutait parfois. Seamus, lui était spécial. Il était celui devant qui, il se sentait enfin lui. La personne, à qui il s'ouvrait le plus.

-Dis, Harry, pourquoi tu parles plus ?Murmura Seamus, alors que son regard était toujours rivé sur l'écran de jeux.

D'un geste adroit, il lui tendit le joint qu'il avait à la main, avant de quitter son jeu et lancer la mélodie déchirante .

Il le regarda enfin, ses grands yeux bleutés croisant les siens. Une marée de sentiment les inondait. Seamus avait les yeux les plus expressifs qu'il connaissait. On pouvait y lire sa vie, ses peines, ses sourires, son coeur. Ses yeux étaient beaux. Étrangement beaux; et à cet instant, il discernait l'inquiétude mêlée à une tendresse poignante dans ces derniers.

Avec le temps, il sentait son coeur s'émietter. C'était comme ça depuis toujours. Toujours, Harry avait l'impression qu'il semait une partie de lui à chaque avancé. Et avec le temps, cette sensation de perte, de manque, s'était oubliée. Il l'avait caché, dans un tiroir mal fermé. Il l'avait délaissé. Et depuis trop longtemps, maintenant, il s'était senti mort. Insensible, au monde, aux autres, à leurs peines, leurs douleurs. Et surtout, à lui-même. Insensible à lui-même.

Pourtant, son regard le toucha, raviva quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'éteint.

Alors, il ferma les yeux, avant d'attraper le joint tendu. Il tira lentement, bercé par les douces paroles . C'était quelque chose qu'il chérissait, cette sensibilité musicale.

***Christmas night, it clutched the light, the hallow bright ****above my brother**

**.**

** I and tangled spines**

**.**

**we smoked the screen to make it what it was to be ****now to know it in my memory.**

**.**

**…and at once I knew I was not magnificent**

.

**High above the highway aisle**

.  
**(jagged vacance, thick with ice)**

.  
**I could see for miles, miles, miles**

-Je ne parle pas moins qu'avant, lança t-il après quelques minutes, brisant le silence calme qui avait pris place.

Le sourire de l'Irlandais qui éclaira ses lèvres fines était mélancolique, alors qu'il regardait la nuit derrière la fenêtre en verre. La scène avait quelque d'irréelle, de décalée. Comme si, pour quelques secondes, ils étaient en avance, ou en retard qu'importe, sur le monde.

-C'est vrai, mais ça ne s'arrange pas. Et pourquoi, tu parles encore moins à Théo ?

Cette question faisait douloureusement serrer son coeur. Dans ces moments-là, où une tristesse plus grande encore le vide l'accablait, Harry se sentait comblé. Cela lui rappelait, qu'il avait toujours aussi mal. Et tant qu'il aurait mal, il savait que ça irait. Il préférait sa douleur à l'infini vide qui l'abritait parfois.

Et cette question le tua un petit peu plus. Car il savait la réponse, car la réponse le tuait. Et il vit dans les yeux océans de l'irlandais, une vague de peur les secouer. Car Seamus connaissait cette raison. Car elle était évidente. Et car il ne voulait pas qu'il réponde. Harry aurait pu laisser le silence prendre sa place, confirmer les non-dits, et pourtant sa voix éraillée s'éleva dans la petite pièce.

-Cette année, elle est hors du temps. Il n'y en aura plus d'autres, comme ça. C'est une année qui ne compte pas. On veut se retrouver, se connaitre un peu plus, avant de rentrer dans un monde que certains haïront. A la fin de l'année, si Hermione a assez économisé, elle ira dans une faculté de médecine. Elle deviendra chirurgienne, car elle le mérite, car elle a la force pour le pouvoir. Ron sera toujours aussi perdu, et il se dirigera peut-être vers du commerce. Car il est avenant, qu'il aime les gens, et ça lui ira bien, le commerce. Dean, lui, ne partira pas trop loin de toi. Il fera une école de lettres, continuant de nous parler à jamais avec ses drôles de phrases. Toi, tu iras en droit; car tu es trop généreux, et que ce sera un monde que tu voudras rendre un peu plus juste. Luna, elle, ira en journalisme. Car elle est douée, avec l'écriture, et qu'elle pourra raconter ses rêves à des gens qui en seront éblouis. Et nous montrera la pureté sur papier. Théodore, lui, ira en Science-Po. Car il n'aura pas le cran de partir dans une école d'Art, car il n'a pas le cran d'assumer ses rêves. Et moi, Seamus ? Tu le sais, tu ne te voiles pas, toi. Ma place n'est pas ici.

La voix d'Harry mourut soudainement. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'en avoir trop dit. Un mal-être encore plus grand s'empara de lui. Car il avait livré des pensées oubliées, des pensées qui n'auraient jamais dû poursuivre leur fuite. Son ami avait fermé les yeux, alors qu'il fumait sur un joint qu'il venait d'allumer. Il laissa le silence prendre la place, avant de s'approcher de lui.

Avec une douceur percutante, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela n'avait rien d'ambigu, de sexuel. C'était juste un soutient, un baiser oublié au coin des lèvres.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleutés se releva. Il s'approcha du bureau, avant d'attraper un Vinyle de l'album _Nervermind_ et de le placer dans la platine. Il apporta doucement le joint à ses lèvres avant de lui tendre. L'irlandais semblait étrangement paisible, étrangement soulagé.

Harry aimait la voix âcre de Kurt Cobain plus qu'il aimait n'importe quoi. Nirvana. Nirvana, c'était ce qui faisait battre son coeur. Perdu dans les paroles de _Lithium_, il n'aurait presque pas entendu son ami murmurer d'une voix douce.

-Depuis le collège, je t'ai pas entendu parler autant. Et si ta place n'est pas ici, où est-elle ? On sera là pour lui. On veut juste ton bonheur.

La question n'en était pas vraiment une, alors Harry se contenta se sourire, détachant son regard de lui, fixant le plafond en se plongeant dans la contemplation de la façade blanche face à lui.

****I'm so happy 'cause today** I**'ve found my friends**

**.**

**They're in my head**

.

**I'm so ugly** b**ut that's okay 'cause so are you**

.  
**We broke our mirrors**

.  
**Sunday morning** **is everyday for all I care**

.  
**And I'm not scared**

.  
**Light my candles** i**n a daze ****'cause I've found God**

**͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇**

_Il n'aimait pas la vieille Chevrolet de son Oncle. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur de tabac froid qui y régnait. Il n'aimait pas sa couleur trop voyante, la façon qu'elle avait de trembler à chaque accélération. Il n'aimait pas non plus le bruit de son moteur, trop bruyant. Et il aimait encore moins les personnes qui s'y trouvaient dedans. Il n'y rentrait pas souvent; et sa présence en cet instant était exceptionnelle. Son Oncle, grossier personnage, l'avait amené visiter Poudlard; seule école de la région qui avait voulu le prendre._

_Comme d'habitude, son Oncle déblatérer des insanités à tout va; contre les gens sur les trottoirs, la voisine de palier ou même sa propre femme. Souvent, il avait envie de lui dire que la seule personne sur qui il crachait, c'était lui-même. Mais depuis bien longtemps, depuis trop longtemps, il avait appris à se taire, à garder ses pensées pour lui et à ne plus se laisser atteindre par les mots de sa "famille"._

_Alors, perdu plus profondément dans ses pensées, Harry regardait par la fenêtre. Les maisons, toutes semblables, toutes aussi laides, s'affilaient au fil des kilomètres. Les quartiers étaient vides, fades, sans vie. C'était le Londres mort, et il se demandait si dans cette ville où il était né, qu'il n'avait vu que trop rapidement, il y avait quelque chose de beau, de simple._

_Distraitement, il entendit son Oncle toucher à son vieux poste de radio grésillant. Il n'aimait pas la musique, du moins ce qu'il en connaissait. Toujours, son oncle s'esclaffait :"La country, c'est la vie." Et mis à part les comptines entendues à l'école, il y a bien longtemps, la culture n'avait pas sa place dans la famille Dursley. Elle semblait même interdite, comme l'ouverture d'esprit et une quelconque fore d'intelligence._

_****They lead a lifetime that is comfortable**_

_._  
_**They travel far to keep their stomachs full**_

_._  
_**They make their living off of arts and crafts**_

_._  
_**The kind with seashells, driftwood and burlap**_

_._  
_**They make a deal when they come to town**_

_._  
_**The Sunday swap meet is a battle ground**_

_._  
_**She loves him more than she will ever know**_

_._  
_**He loves her more than he will ever show**_

_**.**_

_**Keeps his cigarettes close to his heart**_

_._  
_**Keeps her photographs close to her heart**_

_._  
_**Keeps the bitterness close to the heart**_

_Étrangement__, cette mélodie avait un gout amer, qui le fit vibrer. Harry aurait voulu chanter, danser, hurler. Il aurait voulu réussir, à faire ressentir comme l'homme de la radio. Cette musique inconnue, avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé posséder._

**͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇**

Ce matin-là, il avait senti un drôle de pressentiment l'envahir, et cela dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Comme si, on le prévenait que les choses allaient changer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles changent. Et même si c'était continuer à saigner, il aimait les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Car il les connaissait, les contrôlait. Et depuis bien longtemps, depuis trop longtemps, il savait que la situation ne pouvait lui échapper. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il fumait sa première dose de nicotine de la journée, Jimi Hendrix emplissant le petit appartement, il avait prié. Prié pour que cette journée soit comme les autres, et que l'équilibre tangible qui l'entourait ne s'écroule pas.

**͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇**

La tranquillité était d'ordre. Le silence, la douceur de l'été. Lui, aimait vivre sa vie en musique. Il aimait qu'elle soit rythmée sur des notes, des sons. Elle lui paraissait moins inconnue, plus familière. Alors, souvent, dans cette étrange façon de se couper du monde, il enfonçait les écouteurs de son walkman démodé dans ses oreilles, et profitait du son grésillant. Il voyait les gens danser, la vie défiler sur un ton différent. Un ton qui lui paraissait moins vide, moins faux, moins las.

******Indochina, Capa jumps Jeep, two feet creep up the road**

.  
**To photo, to record meat lumps and war**

.  
**They advance as does his chance – very yellow white flas****h**

**.**

**A violent wrench grips mass, rips light, tears limbs like rags**

.  
**Burst so high finally Capa lands**

.  
**Mine is a watery pit. Painless with immense distance**

.  
**From medic from colleague, friend, enemy, foe, him five yards from his leg, from you Taro**

Il s'était cru insensible, immortel. Et pourtant il sentit son coeur sursauter dans sa poitrine inflexible. Il s'était cru fort. Plus fort que les autres, plus fort que l'homme. Car il était différent. Car des centaines de sentiments ne l'avaient jamais entouré. Car la beauté ne l'avait jamais ému, et son coeur ne s'était jamais emballé. Et même la voix mélodieuse de Joe Newman ne pouvait le calmer.

Un ange. Un ange dont l'iréelle beauté qui l'entourait lui faisait douter de son existence. Des détails, ici et là, des détails saisissants qui lui donnaient une beauté unique, nouvelle, froide. Des cheveux de satin d'un blond presque blanc, d'une douceur qui avait l'air absolu. Ou bien ses traits, un peu dur et anguleux, qui se dessinaient avec délicatesse sur son teint trop pâle. Il y avait aussi ses lèvres, tellement minces et rosées qu'elles ressemblaient à des pétales qu'on aurait voulu cueillir à la rosée. Puis ses yeux. Lui, même à cette distance, pouvait les comparer à une mer en colère, un ciel en furie. Gris, peut-être un peu bleutés, par tache ici et là. Argentés.

Son regard glissa sur son corps. Un peu trop maigre pour être appréciable. Et ce fut distraitement qu'il remarqua sa minceur inquiétante et ses joues pâles quelque peu creusées. Un jean en cuir, de grandes creepers, un perfecto sur les épaules et un écarteur a l'oreille droite. De cette façon, il ressemblait en tout point à un ange déchu. Il ne manquait que de grandes ailes faites de plumes. Noires, de préférence.

Il dégageait quelque chose de froid, d'hautain et méprisant. Il se rappela les mots de son ami, la vieille. _"ce mec est tellement mort"_. Harry n'était pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas, être en désaccord avec quoi que ce soit, mais il voyait une marée de sentiments submerger le regard du blond.

Il détourna furtivement le regard, le laissant couler sur les autres occupants de la pièce, qui n'avaient pas quitté Harry et l'autre du regard depuis son entrée pendant le bref échange silencieux. Agacé, il essaya d'oublier le doute qui le submergeait, et la panique qui le rongeait. Cet homme, était dangereux. Son regard, sa beauté, qui avait touché Harry. Qui avait fait battre son coeur un peu trop vite. Il était néfaste.

Il salua l'ami du blond, le basané, d'un geste de tête un peu insolent, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Seamus et Hermione, sur la petite scène en bois. Avec minutie, il s'obligea à ne pas croiser le regard de Théodore ou du blond, qui devait sûrement être Malfoy. Un silence pesant abritait le petit garage, sans qu'aucun n'ait l'idée de le briser avant que la voix claire aux accents Irlandais résonne contre les murs bétonnés.

-Tu dois être Blaise ! Moi c'est Seamus, je suis à la basse, et désolé si je n'étais pas présent la dernière fois. Ton ami, doit être Draco et c'est bien que tu aies amené quelqu'un. Blaise, nous allons jouer dans un petit bar qu'on connait bien le mois prochain alors il nous faut une nouvelle playlist. Harry voudrait que chacun donne une proposition, et il pensait à un solo pour Hermione au piano. Et il aimerait que tu l'accompagnes, Blaise, avec ta voix.

Un rire mauvais accueillit sa déclaration, alors qu'une amertume sans nom coulait des lèvres de Théodore Nott. Il fallut toute la patience du monde à Harry pour ne pas croiser son regard, pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Pour ne pas le faire taire, et le prendre dans ses bras. Ses efforts ne pouvaient être réduits à néant. Et pourtant, les ressentiments qui glaçaient son rire cristallin l'atteignirent de plein fouet.

-Ah, parce que c'est toi qui t'exprimes à sa place, Finnigan ? C'est car tu lui as bouffé la langue, c'est ça ? Et Malfoy n'a pas sa place ici. Zabini non plus, putain, alors arrête d'être aimable.

Un silence s'étira sous les lumières tamisées, alors qu'Harry relevait enfin son regard pour croiser le sien. De grandes cernes violacées mangeaient son visage, alors qu'un profond dégoût noyait ses traits délicats. Mais ce fut la rancoeur qui brûlait dans ses grands yeux noirs qui le forcèrent à baisser les yeux. Lorsque la voix un peu rauque d'Harry passa ses lèvres, elle n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une dureté frappante.

-Si tu n'étais pas aussi exécrable, Nott, je suis sûr que j'ouvrirais la bouche. La blondasse est l'ami de Zabini, et il a sa place car Zab..Blaise est doué. Ne nie pas. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas content, tu t'en vas. Tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu ne reviens pas. Jamais.

Ses propres paroles le tuèrent. Il ne prit pas la peine d'accorder un regard à Malfoy qui avait poussé un sifflement choqué à son surnom ni à Hermione et son exclamation horrifiée. Rien d'autre que Théodore et la douleur qu'il pouvait lire aux plis de ses yeux ne comptaient. Jamais, il ne s'était détesté autant. ll n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Et il vit dans les yeux obscurs de son ami, que celui-ci le savait aussi. Enfin, Théodore avait compris.

-Red hot, et The Clash, murmura Ron, mal à l'aise.

-Un peu Arctic Monkeys et de Kings Of Leon. lança Hermione, la voix crispée.

-Pixies? Proposa Seamus de sa voix enjouée.

-Placebo, proposa Blaise Zabini, dont le regard ne se détachait pas du visage de Théodore.

Harry, lui, avait les yeux plantés dans le regard noir qui le défiait. Le défiait de continuer, de s'enfuir, de le laisser.

-Mh, euh, Blaise connaît bien les morceaux The Smashing Pumpkins. Et Potter, j'ai déjà entendu ta voix en vidéo, je pense que tu collerais bien avec les vieilles classiques de The Who.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette voix. Un peu brisée, aux accents aristocratiques. Et pourtant froide, distante, presque lointaine. Avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne regarda pas le blond, bien que son regard se détacha de Théodore. Sans un mot, il se releva, son regard fixant un vide immense. Il attrapa son paquet de tabac qui traînait dans un coin, avant de quitter le petit garage qu'abritait son appartement.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_*Nuit de Noël, il saisit la lumière, l'auréole claire au-dessus mon frère, _

_J'ai et colonnes vertébrales emmêllées_

_Nous avons fumé l'écran pour en faire ce qu'il devait être maintenant à savoir dans ma mémoire: _

_Et tout a coup j'ai su je n'étais pas magnifique_

_Au-dessus de l'allée de la route  
_  
_(vacance déchiquetées, avec une épaisseur de glace)  
_  
_Je pouvais voir des miles, miles, miles.  
_

**-Holocene, Bon Iver**  
La traduction est tirée de deux trois sites, et ma meilleure amie. Elle est plutôt incompréhensible, et je m'en excuse.

**_Je suis si heureux car aujourd'hui j__'ai trouvé mes amis_

_Ils sont dans ma tête_

_Je suis si laid m__ais c'est pas grave car toi aussi_

_Nous avons cassé nos miroirs_

_Le dimanche matin e__st le seul jour qui m'intéresse_

_Mais je n'ai pas peur_

_J'allume mes cierges_

_L'air étourdi car j'ai trouvé Dieu._  
**  
**

**-Lithium, Nirvana.**

_***Ils ont un train de vie confortable_

_Ils voyagent loin pour garder leur estomac plein_

_Ils vivent d'art et d'artisanat_

_Le genre avec des coquillages, du bois entassé et de toile à sac_

_Ils font du commerce quand ils viennent en ville_

_Le dimanche le marché au puce est un champ de bataille_

_Elle l'aime plus qu'il ne le saura jamais_

_Il l'aime plus qu'il ne le montrera jamais_

_Il garde ses cigarettes près de son coeur_

_Elle garde ses photographies près de son coeur_  
**  
**

**-Swap meet, Nirvana.**

_****Indochine, Capa saute d'une Jeep, s'écarte silencieusement de la route_

_Pour photographier, pour immortaliser des morceaux de viande et la guerre_

_Ils avancent tout comme son sort – un flash jaune et blanc_

_Un mouvement brusque et violent déchire la masse, fend la lumière, déchiquète les membres comme du chiffon_

_Ejecté si haut, finalement Capa retombe_

_La mine est une fosse humide. Indolore avec une immense distance_

_D'un médecin, d'un collègue, ami, ennemi, adversaire, il est à 5 mètres de sa jambe, de toi Taro_

**-Alt-J, Taro.**


	3. 2- Lost my heart when I found it

Disclaimer: J.K. ROWLING possède les personnages, certains lieux, et mon plus grand amour. Rien ne m'appartient vraiment, à part l'histoire. Ceci est une fiction à but non-lucratif.

Raiting: M. Bien que cela restera correct.

Pairing: Harry-Draco. Et un TN/BZ en fond avec un RW/HG

Petites infos:

Je suis hyper perplexe, vis à vis de l'histoire est encore plus vis à vis de ce chapitre.

Désolée si fautes il y a, je cherche toujours ma bêta.

Il n'y aura pas de scène de suicide, ou de truc trop hard, au cas où certain en doute au vu de la dernière scène.

La troisième chanson est vraiment vraiment à écouter.

Merci à tous de lire, suivre tout ça.

Et s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews ça motive et combleeeee :3.-sans vouloir mendier.

Désolée pour le peu de longueur, je me rattrape au prochain.

* * *

Review anonymes:

Jun: Ca peux te parraître bizarre, mais pourquoi Jun? C'est un joli prénom,si c'est le tien. En tout cas, je suis fière si j'ai réussi à te toucher. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et avoir de nouveau ton avis. Bonne continuation à toi et merci pour la review!xxx

Lithium : Hi! Je suppose que ça devrait me faire plaisir, car c'est une grosse référence, mais je voulais pas du tout m'y inspirer, et ce n'est pas du plagiat ;). Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que cette suite te convient. En espérant avoir ton avis prochainement ! xxx

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Lost my heart when I found it, it had turned to dead black coal.**

_Le soleil se levait. Ses rayons s'étiraient, alors qu'il éclairait un ciel fait d'azur aux teintes parfois violacées. Il avait pour but de réchauffer les hommes, les illuminer. Pourtant, face à ce spectacle majestueux qu'offrait la vie chaque matinée, il se sentait encore plus laid, plus vide. Cette sensation avait pourtant fini de l'effrayer.  
Le silence qui l'entourait finirait par être pesant, lassant. Mais il avait oublié depuis une éternité comment le briser._

_Une présence vint à ses côtés. Dans un geste empli de tendresse et maladresse, une main glacée vint épouser la sienne. C'était délicat, et il ne s'en plaint pas. Ils restèrent un moment, comme cela. Deux regards brisés, levés vers un ciel à peine réveillé. Puis soudain, des mots passent des lèvres gercées._

_-C'était une belle année, Harry. Et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez. J'ai un cadeau, pour toi._

_Son cœur rata un battement. Un unique battement. Car quelque chose était en train de changer. Des questions traversaient son esprit, mais il n'en posa aucune. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, les seuls cadeaux qu'il n'avait jamais reçus venaient d'Hermione, et de Ron. Et ça l'effraie, car il se sentait aimé et il avait peur de s'habituer. Un trousseau de clés apparaît devant ses yeux effarés avant que l'autre reprenne la parole après une inspiration tremblante._

_-Elle est belle, elle longe les vieux quartiers. Elle dégage une drôle de chose, elle a une histoire, un passé. Elle m'a fait penser à toi,murmura-t-il doucement._

_Comme pour ne pas le brusquer, il fourra les clés sous sa main, gardant la sienne sur elle. Et enfin, Harry compris. Il venait de lui offrir la liberté. Son coeur se gonfla dans quelque chose de doux, d'inconnu. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, dans cette aube emplie de clarté. Il le regarda pour la première fois depuis que l'autre était arrivé. Dans ses yeux autrefois ternes, il y voyait une tendresse non dissimulée brûler.  
_

___-Pourquoi? Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu cassée._

_L'autre lui sourit. C'est doux, vibrant, saisissant. Et pour la seconde fois son coeur se met à paniquer._

_-Car tu m'as appris à aimer, à vivre, et que je ne te remercierais jamais assez. _

_Sur cette parcelle de terre, à l'abri d'autrui, il fit le premier pas vers un autre pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres, un peu gercées. Les yeux bleutés étaient troublés. Puis finalement, il lui répondit. Avec tendresse, avec amour. Harry était certain que dans une autre vie, s'il n'avait pas été lui, ils se seraient aimés à la folie. Harry avait seize ans, aujourd'hui. Cela devait être un jour triste, morne, comme les autres. Pourtant, pour la première et dernière fois il offrit son coeur et son corps. Il laissa cet homme, lui faire l'amour. Ils apprirent dans cette matinée ensoleillée, à danser une danse qu'ils ne savaient pas manier. A jouer à un jeu dangereux dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'enjeu._

_C'est la première et dernière fois._

_L'autre ne s'arrête pas sur son corps immonde. Il ne releva aucune plaie, ne posa aucune question. Ils firent chanter leurs corps sur des soupirs enflammé__s. C'est doux, un peu maladroit. Ils s'offrirent à l'autre tout entier, et se noyèrent dans la tristesse de l'autre._

_Oui, ce jour-là, Harry laissa Théodore l'aimer._

_**͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇**_

Un drôle de goût avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Un gout nouveau, peu désagréable. Alors, il appréciait ce gout en silence, sur la mélodie douce de Disorder, de Joy Division*. Sa voix accompagnait parfois celle que crachotait sa vieille platine. Ses lèvres étaient étirés paresseusement. D'un point de vue extérieur, il avait tout l'air d'être un jeune homme. Heureux. Mais c'était un leurre, un de ces mensonges qu'on créait. Pour nous rassurer. Son sourire n'avait rien d'heureux, ses grands yeux émeraudes étirés n'avaient rien d'heureux. Chez lui, tout n'était que détresse suivie de ce vide immense, qui effrayait parfois les autres.

Il était différent. Quelque chose, chez lui, avait toujours déconné. En retard de quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Une pulsation ratée. Un caprice fripé. Tout était là, dans les plis du drap qui recouvrait son corps marqué.

Dehors, les gens vivaient. Il le savait, parfois même il le voyait. Ca arrivait. Ils souriaient, pleuraient, parlaient, criaient. Ces gens-là, c'était le monde entier. Le monde entier, sauf lui. Depuis toujours et à jamais. Parfois, il s'imaginait être un de ces gens, derrière le mur. Peu importe leurs sexes, leurs ages, leurs physiques, leurs vies. Il leur inventait tout ça. Il vivait à travers des personnes tout droites jaillis de son esprit détraqué. Il était malade. Il le savait, l'avait toujours su. Sa maladie n'avait pas de traitement, pas de limite. Cette maladie, c'était lui.

Des coups puissants contre la petite porte de son refuge le tirèrent de ses rêves. Sans conviction ni envie, il ouvrit la petite porte en bois, un drap d'une pureté indescriptible recouvrant la totalité de son corps.

La porte s'ouvrit sur des prunelles mercure troublées. Des prunelles qui croisèrent les siennes. Des mèches humides d'une blancheur presque irréelle frôlaient ses grands cils blonds. Il vit le regard argent se poser rapidement sur ses lèvres et glisser contre son corps. Un frisson nouveau le prit. Harry n'avait rien d'idiot ou d'ignorant. Des sensations multiples que le monde disait "banales" ne l'avaient jamais traversé. Mais il savait les nommer. Et il savait que son coeur qui s'emballait, et son corps qui se crispait, c'était de l'attirance. Cette vérité lui mit une claque, alors qu'il s'éloignait pour laisser le nouvel arrivant entrer.

Il alla s'habiller convenablement, sans lui lancer un dernier regard. C'était dangereux, il le savait. L'attirance n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait ressentir. Quelque chose pour lui. Lui, si fou. Lui, si mal. Cette haine de lui-même le tuait en tuant les gens autour de lui. Il était un malheur, une malédiction, que les gens normaux souhaitaient approcher. Pour un petit plus, pour ressentir une sensation d'excitation.

Lorsqu'Harry regagna son salon, il aperçut le blond recroquevillait sur son canapé en cuir. Il tremblait frénétiquement. De froid, peut-être. Il prit le temps de le détailler rapidement. Le trouble se reflétait sur ses traits tirés, son corps crispé. Il n'avait plus rien d'aristocratique, ou de froid. Il semblait juste terriblement perdu.

****Oh,you can't hear me cry, s****ee my dreams all die f****rom where you're standing**

**.**

**On your own.**

**.**

**It's so quiet here a****nd I feel so cold**

**.**

**This house no longer f****eels like home.**

**.**

**Oh,when you told me you'd leave**

.  
**I felt like I couldn't breath ****y aching body fell to the floor**

La voix féminine qui se dégageait du petit appareil noir que Malfoy avait posé sur sa table basse suintait la détresse. Cela, ça pouvait le toucher. Il n'avait pas de honte, pas de réserve, à ressentir pour la musique. Il leur prépara deux tasses de thé, le regard vide. Il ne pensait à rien, comme parfois. D'une seconde à l'autre, un vide inquiétant l'envahissait. Il ne le repoussait pas, l'accueillait avec fierté. Parfois, il préférait cette mort à la douleur.

_**͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇**_

Une heure, peut-être deux. Peut-être même moins. Il ne savait plus. Et honnêtement, il s'en fichait. La scène avait quelque chose d'irréelle. Un moment entre deux temps, un peu trop présent. Un moment qui s'effritait sur la voix âcre de Sixto Rodriguez. Un moment, qui, il le savait, allait se terminer. Malfoy était toujours là, face à lui, son corps enroulé sur lui-même. Son visage était tourné vers la petite cheminée, alors que ses yeux étaient encore un peu plus troubles encore. Harry se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il fumait, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Quelque chose dans le moment, lui plaisait. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, s'étaient à peine regardé. Ils avaient fumé en silence,sur des voix parfois douces, parfois fortes que dégageait sa vieille platine. Les mots n'avaient jamais eu aussi peu d'importance. Dans la présence si lointaine de l'autre, chacun y gagnait. Ses prunelles d'émeraude admiraient le visage angélique du jeune homme, à l'ombre de la nuit, qui approchait déjà.

**Sugar man, you're the answer ****that makes my questions disappear.**

.  
**Sugar man, 'cause I'm weary ****of those double games I hear.**

**.**

**Sugar man, Sugar man, Sugar man,**

.  
**Sugar man, Sugar man, Sugar man, Sugar man**

**.**

**Sugar man, won't you hurry ?**

.  
**'Cause I'm tired of these scenes.**

.  
**For a blue coin, won't you bring back ****all those colors to my dreams.**

**.**

**Silver magic ships you carry.**

.  
**Jumpers, coke, sweet Mary Jane.**

Sa voix s'était lâchée d'elle-même, entrainé par le tempo si vivant. Elle s'éteignit en apercevant les yeux écarquillés du blond. Il semblait soudainement s'être rappelé pourquoi il était là. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs regards se croisèrent. Le moment s'éternisa, le temps d'une éternité. Quelque chose venait de changer. Peut-être était-ce dû au tremblement, du corps trop maigre qui appartenait au blond. Ou son coeur, qui cria une mélodie inconnue silencieusement.

La scène était tangible, comme si à tout moment, elle pouvait s'effacer.

Une inspiration tremblante passa les lèvres d'Harry, avant qu'il ne se relève et aille lui ouvrir la porte. Son regard se perdit sur le corridor. Son coeur ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, comme s'il voulait transpercer son torse. Il voyait bien son coeur s'écraser contre le trottoir le qui lui faisait face. Peut-être qu'une vieille dame lui sourirait avec chaleur avant de lui sortir :" fais gaffe gamin, t'as échappé ton coeur sur le béton".

La chevelure claire apparut devant lui. Ses yeux évitèrent les siens, avec une facilité presque blessante. Il vit les lèvres fines de son vis-à -vis bouger lentement, avec une grâce frappante.

-Désolée de m'être imposé. Je voulais juste te demander.. Enfin, tu as une passion. Quelque chose, pour laquelle tu vis. Quelque chose que tu crées. Toi tu chantes. Moi je..Photographie, et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te photographier. Ça m'aiderait vachement pour un book, que je comptais envoyer. Dans un autre contexte que ton garage, même si, si tu le permets, demain je prendrais mon appareil pour votre repétition. Enfin, réfléchis-y.

Et il repartit, disparaissant dans la rue, laissant l'ombre de ses mots délicats et de sa voix froide couvrir l'appartement. Il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un ange, peut-être.

_**͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇ ͇**_

La lame s'enfonçait contre son poignet. 7 heures et 42minutes. Il les comptait, les recomptait et les re-recomptait. Le soulagement l'envahit alors que son sang coule sur le carrelage blanchâtre. Cette couleur,il la connaissait. Elle sortait de son corps, chaque soir, chaque jour. Elle le rassurait, lui permettait d'extérioriser. Ça venait de lui, c'était tout aussi pourri. Il aimait ça. Voir ces marques se peindre sur son corps. Avec douceur, avec temps. Elle lui rappelait à chaque regard. L'empêcher d'oublier.

Finalement, il posa cette lame qui avait déjà fait tant de ravage. Il ne la nettoyait pas, la laissant pleine de cette couleur presque joyeuse. Puis sa voix éclot de ses lèvres séchées. La douleur était sous ses mots, sur cette mélodie que diffusait sa platine à travers la porte. Et dans les accents de sa voix faible, qui couvrait à peine celle du chanteur. Chaque soir, il mourait un peu plus. Chaque minute, chaque pas, chaque respiration. Le monde était en train de le tuer. Il l'achèverait, finissant peut-être un jour ce qu'il avait déjà commencé.

**Bad actors, with bad habits.**

.  
**Some sad singers, they just play tragic.**

.  
**And the phone is ringing, a****nd the van is leaving**

**.**

**Let's just keep touching, le****t's just keep, keep singing**

**.**

**.**

**I want a lover I don't have to love.**

**.**

**I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk.**

.  
**Where's the kid with the chemicals ?**

.  
**I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full.**

.  
**I need some meaning I can memorize.**

.  
**The kind I have always seems to slip my mind.**

.  
**But you, but you...**

**.**

**You write such pretty words,**

**.**

**But life's no storybook.**

**.**  
**Love's an excuse to get hurt and to hurt.**

**.**  
**Do you like to hurt ?**

**.**  
**I do, I do.**  
**_._**

**Then hurt me, t****hen hurt me,**

**To be continued.**

* * *

*Oui, des gens écoutents encore, faut croire :3.

_**Tu ne peux m'entendre pleurer, voir tout mes rêves s'éteindre, de là où tu te tiens,_

_Seul._

_C'est si silencieux ici,et j'ai si froid._

_Cette maison désormais, ne ressemble plus à chez moi._

**-So cold, Ben Cocks**

_***Sugar man, tu es la réponse qui fait disparaître mes questions._

_Sugar man, parce que je suis fatigué de ces doubles jeux que j'entends._

_Sugar man, Sugar man, Sugar man,_

_Sugar man, Sugar man, Sugar man._

_Sugar man, tu ne vas pas te dépêcher ?_

_Parce que je suis fatigué de ces scènes._

_Pour une pièce de monnaie bleu, ne vas-tu pas rendre à mes rêves toutes ces couleurs ?_

_Des navires magiques d'argent tu apportes_

_Des amphet', de la coke, de la bonne herbe._

**-Sugar Man, Sixto Rodriguez.**

****_Mauvais acteurs, avec mauvaises habitudes._

_Quelques chanteurs tristes, ils jouent juste tragique._

_Et le téléphone sonne, e__t la fourgonnette part._

_Laisse le juste toucher, l__aisse le juste... juste chanter._

___Je veux un amoureux que je n'ai pas à aimer,_

___Je veux un gars qui est trop saoul, qui parle ____pas._

___Où est l'enfant avec les produits chimiques ?_

___J'ai une de ces faim et rien ne semble la combler complètement._

___J'ai besoin d'une certain signification que je peux mémoriser._

___La sorte que j'ai, glisse toujours dans mon esprit._

___Mais toi, mais toi.._

_____Tu écris de si jolis mots_  


_____Mais la vie n'est pas un livre d'histoire_  


_____L'amour est une excuse pour se blesser. __Et blesser._

_____Aimes-tu être blessé ?_

_____Je fais, je fais._

_____Alors blesse moi, a__lors blesse moi,_

**-Lover I Don't Have To Love, Bright Eyes**


End file.
